Godzilla (Kiryu Saga)
Summary Godzilla (ゴジラ) is a kaiju that first appeared in the 2002 Godzilla film, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. It is the fourth incarnation of Godzilla to appear in the Millennium series of films, the only Millennium series incarnation to appear in more than one film, and the eighth onscreen incarnation of the character overall. This Godzilla first appeared in 1999, 45 years after the first Godzilla was killed by Daisuke Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer. His attack led the JSDF to begin arming itself against another attack. The JSDF salvaged the original Godzilla's skeleton from the sea floor and converted it into a bio-robot named Kiryu, which was sent into battle against Godzilla in 2003. Godzilla's roar reawakened the spirit of the first Godzilla within Kiryu, causing it to go berserk and turn against the JSDF. When Kiryu was repaired and battled Godzilla again, the two monsters fought to a draw and Godzilla was expelled from Japan. However, this Godzilla was attracted to Japan again by the presence of the first Godzilla's remains, and engaged in another battle with Kiryu the following year, this time with Mothra and her twin larvae aiding Kiryu. Godzilla was severely wounded by Kiryu, but rather than finish off his organic counterpart, Kiryu became possessed by the original Godzilla's spirit once again and sank itself with Godzilla in the Japan Trench, saving Godzilla's life and taking him far away from humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher Classification: Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Teeth), Large Size (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Can survive without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection, Resistance to Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) Attack Potency: Large Country level (His atomic breath damaged Kiryu, who survived close to its Absolute Zero Cannon) Speed: Superhuman, Supersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with Kiryu, who can move at Mach 4), Hypersonic Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 9) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted Mothra Larvae) Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Teeth, tail Intelligence: Below Average. The Kiryu Saga Godzilla did not display much of a defined personality and was depicted as a destructive force of nature acting primarily on instinct. It is suggested that a primary reason for this Godzilla's rampages is the fact that he is attracted by Kiryu, who contains the remains of another Godzilla. This Godzilla does not appear to become violent or attack unless he is attacked first, after which he will lash out and brutally strike back against his enemies. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Caused huge amounts of damage to Multiple Cities and Settlements Fought the Military numerous times Fought Kiry and Mothra (Kiryu Saga) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users